


The Perfect Alibi

by whats-the-difference (texadian)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Maggie doesn't know Kara's identity, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/whats-the-difference
Summary: Kara is a suspect in a hacking attempt at Catco, but her only alibi is her Supergirl alter-ego, that Maggie doesn't know about. Faced with coming clean or being pressed harder by the police, Kara lies and tells Maggie she was at Lena's place that morning.Suddenly, what started off as her early morning Supergirl duty, turns into a spiral of lies—and Lena is along for the ride.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... Another fake dating AU. They're like candy.

“And where were you at 6 am on the morning of March 14th?” Detective Sawyers asked Kara, standing across the table from her girlfriend’s sister.

“I was with a friend,” Kara replied, incredulously. “Maggie—”

“Miss Danvers.”

Kara groaned, gripping the the chair bottom, refraining from splintering the wood in her fingers. If she could just tell the Detective that she was Supergirl, they could end this silly line of questioning. Of course she had no alibi. She’d been at Catco that early, because she’d been the one to scare off the intruders.

“This is serious,” Maggie continued.

Kara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Maggie! Why would I hack Miss Grant’s computer? I’m her assistant!”

The detective turned her back on Kara, undoubtedly frowning at her two coworkers that stood on the other side of the one way mirror.

“I’ll be right back, Miss Danvers,” she said after a moment, before stepping outside.

Kara wanted her phone back—the one sitting in a locked container at Maggie’s desk—to call her sister. She’d have this cleared up in under ten minutes, but instead she sat in the interrogation room like some regular suspect. It only soothed her worry slightly that she’d seen Winn waiting outside as well.

“Miss Danvers.”

Kara looked up to the door to see Maggie walking back again.

“You said that you were over at a friend’s house?”

Kara nodded. She knew that saying she was home alone wouldn’t cut it, but where else would any normal person be, besides asleep in bed at 6 am?

“Which friend would this be?” she began. “My partner just spoke with Mr. Schott. He wasn’t with you that morning. Traffic light cameras put him on the other side of town, leaving his girlfriend’s place at 6:15.”

She leaned forward, hands on the table between them.

“I—”

“—And James is out of town and…”

“And Alex was at your place.” Kara smiled. She couldn’t help it.

“Yes,” Maggie said, looking down for a moment.

When her head shot back up, the glare had returned.

“So, Miss Danvers, where were you?”

“I was with Lena.”

Maggie’s tough facade faded once again.

“You were…” she spluttered. “You were with Miss Luthor?”

“Yes,” Kara said, readjusting her crossed arms.

She hadn’t of course. Not that night. But there’d been nights before when they’d shared a bottle of wine over a Netflix movie or two, and even though she’d been unaffected by the alcohol, Lena had suggested she stay over.

“Okay.” Maggie nodded like she was trying to solidify the idea in her own mind. “I’ll be back.”

It was really unfair how much waiting Kara had to do at the precinct. They didn’t even supply anything to entertain her—even a little TV playing trivia game slides on loop like they did at Alex’s doctor’s would have been a nice distraction.  

Kara lowered her glasses and watched as Maggie sat down at her desk with her desk phone held to her ear.

“Hello Miss Luthor. This is—”

“The NCPD. Maggie sawyer. I know.”

Kara smiled inwardly at the way her best friend could throw even a detective off guard.

“If this has anything to do with my mother…”

“It doesn’t. I assure you,” Maggie replied, lifting a second hand up to steady the receiver.

“Okay. What is it then?” Lena asked, a slight bite to her voice.

“I have a question about your friend, Kara Danvers, and her whereabouts on the morning of March 14th.”

Kara heard the faint sound of Lena clearing her throat, then a slow breath, then a reply.

“Of course. Go ahead.”

“Do you know where she was?” Maggie asked, voice tenser.

“She was with me,” Lena replied.

Kara felt herself deflate in the wooden chair as she let her arms go slack by her side. She’d made the right decision. She’d have to give her friend a million hugs the next time she saw her and probably owed her a hundred lunches and definitely the whole truth of who she was. This woman she’d known for less than a year had flat out lied to a police officer, because she trusted Kara and without wavering, was going to stand behind her.

Kara took another big breath, letting her chest puff out.

“What was she doing at your place at 6 o’clock in the morning?”

Kara scowled. Maggie was relentless.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business, Detective sawyer.”

Kara grinned, biting down on her lower lip.

“What I do in private with my girlfriend is our business, not yours.”

Kara looked down at the sound of a snap as she realized she’d broken off the front corner of her chair.

_Girlfriend?_ She really was committing to the lie.

“Yes, of course,” Maggie said after a moment.

“If we are done here, I should get back to my work.”

Maggie didn’t have time to say anything further when Lena hung up.

Kara supposed the lie was effective and necessary, because when Maggie returned to the interrogation room a minute later, she looked as if she’d seen a ghost.

“You are free to leave, Miss Danvers. You can retrieve your things at my desk,” Maggie said, avoiding Kara’s gaze.

Kara pushed the chair in, pocketing the shards of wood, and nodded with a more than pleased smile. She led Maggie out towards the central offices, waiting at the detective's door.

“If we have any further questions, we will contact you or your girlfriend,” Maggie said, holding out Kara’s phone and wallet.

“Yes. I understand,” Kara replied, letting the words filter through.

_Your girlfriend._

_  
_ “Is that all, detective?” Kara asked, finding amusement in keeping the formality.

“Yes,” Maggie replied, eye shifting between Kara and the space behind her.

“Great!”

Kara made the effort to strut out of the precinct with a little skip in her step. There was a slight possibility that Alex would have words with her later, but then again, it was Alex’s decision to keep Maggie in the dark about her Super alter-ego. Most importantly though, she owed her best friend an explanation and showing up at her office without some disgustingly healthy snack just wouldn’t do.  


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie talks to Alex about interrogating her sister and Kara comes clean to Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

Considering she’d been held up at the NCPD for two hours, Kara was behind on her last Catco article and had one missed call from Alex. However, the call had no voicemails—Alex probably just wanted to talk—and Snapper would be on her case whether she had the draft in that afternoon or the next morning.

Outside the precinct, Kara stepped out of the stream of people and leaned against the outside brick wall. She navigated away from her missed calls to her favourites and hit dial on Lena’s cell number. She knew her best friend was more likely to answer her work phone during business, but there was something specifically personal about the discussion they needed to have.

“Hello?” Lena answered after the second ring.

She knew it was Kara, yet she waited for her friend to say something first, like there wasn’t an immediate need to clarify the event that had just gone down.

“Hey, Lena. I was wondering if you could open up a few minutes to talk later. I know it’s past lunch, but it can’t wait until you get off work.”

Kara let out a shaky breath, cell phone bending under the force of her hand, even though it was covered in a specially made case from Winn.

“Of course,” Lena replied.

Kara could picture the smile on the other end of the line; the thought sent her spiralling into a mess of held breaths and warm feelings.

“Umm…” Kara began.

“—you don’t sound okay. Are you alright, Kara?”

 _Was she okay?_ She’d just been held at the police precinct for a crime there was no way she was the perpetrator of and then her best friend had gone and lied her ass off, taking a simple lie further than Kara was honestly comfortable with. Of course she was fine.

“Yes. I just—wanted to discuss what just happened.”

“I’m not sure what you’re referring to, but I will see you at 3:30 if that’s fine?” Lena paused. Her reply didn’t quite have the inflection of a question. “I have a meeting to pop into soon, though.”

“Yes, 3:30 will be fine to—”

“3:30 then,” Lena replied abruptly.  

Kara held the phone away from her face. She could pick up the sounds of Lena closing her laptop and her friend’s steady breathing, in and out—a quick clearing her of her throat.

“I’ll see you later, Hon,” she said, letting her last words come out in a purr.

Kara brought the phone back up to her ear and stepped out of the street into an alley.

“Okay. Bye Lena.”

 

Alex shot her girlfriend a confused grin as she approached Maggie, leaning against the railing outside her office.

“I thought you were going to lunch with your co-workers today?” Alex said.

Maggie had a troubled grimace across her face though, and as Alex came forward and placed a hand over one of her own, she couldn’t hide evade the topic anymore.

“When I asked if you could meet me at the precinct, it wasn’t to go for lunch.”

Alex released a relieved breath.

“Good, because I already had lunch.”

But then her expression went cold when Maggie’s gaze didn’t waver.

“Maggie… What’s going on?”

Maggie motioned for Alex to step closer and it wasn’t for her desire for touch or comfort, but so no one around them could hear.

“I had to bring your sister in for questioning earlier.”

Alex stepped back, alarmed, and drew her hand away from Maggie’s. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and shifted her weight to one side so her hip jutted out.

“I know. I know. I had to tell you, though,” Maggie began.

Alex remained silent. Her heavy gaze hadn’t drawn away from Maggie’s since her girlfriend broke the news.

“Believe me, I didn’t want to, but there was an incident at Catco and Kara, being her assistant, was obviously a possible suspect.”

Alex’s mouth drew itself into a fine line, lips disappearing almost completely.

Maggie reached out to put a hand on Alex’s shoulder, but she drew back.

“So that’s why I couldn’t get a hold of her.”

Maggie shrugged sheepishly.

“God, Maggie.”

This time when Maggie reached out and took one of Alex’s hands, she didn’t move away, but stepped closer, using her height to stare down intensely at Maggie.

“We’re 98% sure that she’s totally innocent, though,” Maggie supplied.

She probably should have started with that, but she was still a little struck over the apparent secret life that Little Danvers had kept from her—or more so, hadn’t shared.

“Well…” Alex looked conflicted over what to say.

She stared hard down at Maggie, lip twitching, before she sank back and covered her other hand over Maggie’s.

“It’s part of the job, Alex. I had to. I would have let my partner, but he can be an even bigger asshole. I figured stern Maggie was better.”

Alex nodded, but then a thought came to her and she went pale.

“So, how exactly are you 98% sure it wasn’t Kara?”

Maggie tilted her head up, scanning Alex’s face, before she stepped backwards, leaning her back against the railing.

“She had a solid alibi.”

“Really?” Alex tried to hide the disbelief to Maggie’s answer, but it came out through the cracks in her ruse.

“Yeah. Why?” Maggie questioned.

“I thought—I thought she would have been in bed so early in the morning. You know Kara.”

Maggie nodded with a slow smile, then her lips overturned.

“How did you know the break in was this morning?”

Alex was quick to cover her slip and shrugged.

“I figured it must’ve been, cause she called this morning and seemed perturbed by the ongoing investigation. Either this morning or last night.”

“Yeah. It was this morning. Around 6 am.”

Alex barked out a little laugh.

“Yeah. Kara would have been asleep in bed… So wait, how did she have a solid alibi.”

Maggie was going to push harder on Alex’s suspicious response, but then she remembered the second reason she’d been nervous about this conversation.

“She wasn’t alone this morning…” Maggie trailed off, and flickered her attention over to an officer having trouble with the coffee maker on the other side of the room.

Alex blanched, but then, as if she’d been given a red light, her disgust halted and she moved to catch Maggie’s eyeline.

“She wasn’t alone,” she repeated like a light had gone off in her head.

“Who’s place was she at this time?” Alex all but laughed.

“Her girlfriend’s,” Maggie said, wagging a finger.

She’d turned away from Alex’s grasp and was walking too fast to catch Alex’s response.

“You didn’t tell me your sister was—”

She waited for Alex to fill in the blank, but when she was met with silence, Maggie turned and noticed her girlfriend was still standing still at the railing.

“Alex?” She backtracked. “Did she not…”

Alex shook her head, then pursed her lips, hands drawn to her lips like she was praying.

“Wow.”

Alex shook her head.

“Mon—Mike did say—” She cut herself off. She really hated keeping the whole alien sister and alien friends thing from Maggie, but the relationship was still young and it was all so new to Alex. She’d never, once, told a significant other about Kara. There was no situation to compare it to though, because she’d never had a significant other like Maggie.

“Who’s Mike?” Maggie asked, dipping her head to try and capture Alex’s attention.

“No one… Uhh.” Alex looked up to meet Maggie’s concerned gaze. “I’m just a little surprised still.”

“I’m surprised she never told you,” Maggie commented. She instantly drew back, but Alex didn’t seem to react to the comment.

“No, I’m surprised too.”

Though Maggie still held Alex’s gaze, Alex’s thoughts had drifted away on their own accord.

 _Girlfriend?_ It was a lie, right? A lie to go along with why Kara wasn’t at home that morning. A lie to cover the fact that both of them had been covering the Catco break-in that morning.

“I’ve usually good at reading people, but I must say, Kara being… whatever she is, came as a surprise to me too.”

“Yes. Kara being _whatever she is_ ,” Alex repeated.

“Hey,” Maggie said a moment later, tapping Alex on the shoulder. “We should invite Little Danvers over to my place tonight.”

“Huh?” Alex clued back into reality, mind still churning on the line between the lie and truth. _Was it all a lie?_

“Little Danvers. She’s coming over tonight, unless she has plans already,” Maggie said, wagging her eyebrows. “She can’t just drop that news and not expect a little bit of pestering from me.”

Alex chuckled.

“No she can’t. I’ll ask.”

“Good,” Maggie replied, catching her partner waiting at his desk, watching them. “I should get back to work. We still don’t have a good lead, yet.”

Alex nodded, then reached over and pulled Maggie into a quick hug. After squeezing once, Maggie pulled back and placed a chaste kiss on Alex’s lips.

“Mr. Nosy over there is giving me the impatient child look, so I’ll see you tonight at 7?” Maggie asked.

Alex nodded with a wide smile.

“Okay. Bye Babe,” Maggie said, reluctant to release Alex’s hand.

Alex pulled it up to her face and left a light kiss on the back of her hand. After releasing it, she shot Maggie a final sly smile, before walking away.

 

Right on time, Kara opened the doors to Lena’s office just a minute shy of 3:30. She had a classic Kara sundress on and a pale blue shawl over top.

“Kara, hi,” Lena said, eyes glancing up, before she set her tablet down on the desk.

Her friend moved slowly into her office, one hand clutching a brown paper bag and the other fidgeting with her glasses.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Lena began, moving around the desk to lean against the front of it. “I’m sure I could have erased our phone call somehow, but I figured, the less illegal activities, the better.”

She laughed, but then her smile dropped when she noticed that Kara still stood stunned in place.   
“Kara…”

Her friend met her gaze, but somehow those solid green eyes were harder to stare down than a rogue alien.

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to… I won’t ask why you—”

“—Lena.”

Kara stepped forward until she was standing in front of the CEO, her hand outstretched with the brown bag.

“A doughnut?” Lena asked with a hint of a giggle.

She took the bag from Kara and unfolded the flaps, before peering inside. At first she was all bright smile and hungry eyes, but then that naive smile fell and she stared across at Kara.

“Interrupt me if I’m wrong, but—”

“—you’re not wrong,” Kara said.

Lena nodded slowly, leaving the fruit pastry in the bag.

“I was pretty sure they didn’t deliver… Across seas.”

Lena chuckled, but there was a warmth missing from her laugh. She put the bag down on her desk and when she looked backed up at Kara, released a slow breath.

“There’s this saying I read somewhere,” Lena began, taking a step into Kara’s personal bubble. “That sometimes the obvious is just obvious enough to be overlooked.”

Kara nodded. She’d never heard the saying, but she didn’t need to think about that—not when Lena was all eyes, steel green slowly encapsulated by a dark growing centre.

She raised her hands to Kara’s face and slipped her glasses off her face. Like her own pair of sunglasses, she folded one temple closed and clipped the other into her blouse so they sat hanging from her shirt.

“And I had always prided myself on checking for the obvious explanation before making something more complicated than it needed to be,” she continued, raising both hands to Kara’s face.

They hovered over her cheeks, before detouring and sliding around the back to release Kara’s ponytail. The hair fell out of the elastic’s hold like water streaming down from a tap—gliding over Lena’s arm until she’d pulled back again.

“But not this time.” Lena tilted her head to one side with a yearning expression.

“This time, you’ve gone and made me the fool, Kara.” Lena forced the words out past her lips as if the action was sheer torture.

“I’m so, so—” Kara tried to apologize.

“—But I really shouldn’t blame you, Kara. Because it was I who’d made myself the fool.”

“Lena,” Kara interrupted, forcing herself to move from her spot.

She didn’t dare retrieve her glasses, though, or fix her hair that sat unevenly around her shoulders.

“It wasn’t because of your name or trusting you…”

“I know,” Lena said, a genuine smile gracing her lips for the first time since she’d accepted the paper bag. “I wanted to believe that I had a normal, uncomplicated friend and it was selfish of me to pretend this was just that.”

Kara nodded, thoughts stewing on the _friend_ part. To Lena, Kara might not have even heard the _girlfriends_ lie.

“When you first walked in here with Clark, I was ready to scrutinize every part of you—I was on the defense—but then you went and… You went and were you.”

Lena held one arm with her other hand, pulling it close in front of her. She gulped.

“I hope this offering isn’t—”

Kara stopped Lena’s thoughts from carrying on into deeper spaces. She lifted a hand to the one holding Lena’s arm and took it in her own.

“I wanted to explain why I lied to Maggie.”

“Oh.” Lena’s mouth froze in a little open circle.

“Yeah,” Kara said, tapping her thumb against Lena’s hand. “I’m sorry about that by the way. I was—”

Kara raised her other hand and pretended it was flying through the air, even choosing to include the whooshing sound.

“You were Supergirl.”

The two smiled at each other, before breaking into a chorus of unsynchronized laughter.

“Wow. Supergirl.” Lena shook her head like she couldn’t quite believe what she was saying.

“You can’t go and start saying it all willy nilly now, though.”

Lena rose a brow at Kara.

“Willy nilly?”

“Yes,” Kara replied, holding a straight face. “And Alex will probably have a NDA for you to sign.”

“Of course,” Lena replied.

They both breathed out again. Kara seemed to notice she was still holding Lena’s hand and released it, letting her own float down to her side.

“Speaking of Alex,” Kara began. “I don’t doubt this morning’s debacle has reached her. Would you say so?”

Lena nodded, a thought crossing her mind for a moment. It might have been the same thought that had crossed Kara’s, but both said nothing further. At that moment, Jess knocked on the doors to Lena’s office, sparing both friends.

“That must be my 3:45,” Lena said, stepping back and rounding her desk. “I’m sorry, but this meeting has been on the calendar for weeks. Feel free to message me after, though! Just don’t say anything compromising, you know?”

Kara nodded, eyes flicking over to the door to see two men and a woman waiting beside Jess’s desk.

“I—” Kara started, before she moved towards Lena, possibly using a bit of super speed, and stopped behind the CEO’s desk.

“My glasses,” Kara said, reaching forward and slipping them from Lena’s blouse.

“Right, yes,” Lena replied, flustered. “Sorry.”

“No problem,” Kara replied with a broad smile. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Yes. You will.”

Lena looked back up at Kara, hoping her expensive blush was hiding any new colour that had spread from her neck.

“Bye,” Kara finished, leaning forward and pulling Lena into a hug.

She leaned her chin on Lena’s shoulder, loose blonde hair tickling Lena’s cheek.

“Bye, Kara,” Lena replied, almost listlessly.

She waved, even after her friend’s back had turned and was opening the doors to her office. Maybe she didn’t know what had been said between her and Maggie. Maybe Lena would never bring it up and things would carry on like they had before—almost. Maybe it wasn’t even worth talking about. Maybe, that was best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's next? Alex and Maggie want to have dinner with Kara who still hasn't shared everything she knows with Lena. And Lena? Lena's sort of a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Continue? Circle Yes or No :P


End file.
